Risk Evaluation and Mitigation Strategies (REMS) for highly regulated products oftentimes require patients to be enrolled in one or more healthcare programs. Currently, many healthcare programs require a physician or other prescriber to enroll a patient when prescribing a highly regulated product. However, the enrollment process can be labor-intensive for a physician or other prescriber, and may thus, provide a disincentive for the physician or other prescriber to prescribe a highly regulated product.
Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for streamlined patient enrollment for one or more healthcare programs.